Romance at Hogwarts: A Ron and Hermione Story
by fhshi
Summary: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and things are sure changing! Hermione and Ron have feelings for each other, and Harry doesn't like it! Will everything work out for them or will it be a disaster? Find out in this great story!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. You remember me from the Harry Potter books, right? Well, now I'm here to tell my own story. It's a very ironic and unlikely story, actually. But I'm not going to tell you why just yet. You'll have to find out on your own...

-

It all started the first day of my 7th term at Hogwarts. I thought that it would just be the same as always, you know, hanging out with Harry and Ron, bickering with Ron, the same old stuff. It's never changed, and I've always liked it that way. But for some reason I had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, this year would be different.

"'Oy, Hermione!" I heard a wonderfully familiar voice call. I spun around and saw Harry and Ron running towards me. I greeted them each with a wave and a hug, and told them how happy I was to see them.

I stepped back and saw how very much they had changed. Ron was taller than ever, and his hair had grown out. I could also see some new muscles bulging from under his shirt. He actually looked good, VERY good... Harry was a bit taller too, and more muscular. He looked great too, but for some reason I was WAY more attracted to Ron. That was the first strange thing about this year. I wanted to say something about how great they looked, but I ended up saying the first thing that came to mind instead.

"So, did you guys do your homework over the break?" Instantly I wanted to smack myself, I sounded like a prat.

"BLOODY HELL, Hermione, do you REALLY have to bring that up the instant we meet? I can see you haven't changed much!"

"Well, you haven't changed much either, Ron..." I said, even though he really had. "Now, let's hurry! The train is departing for Hogwarts in only a few minutes!"

Much to my relief, we got on the train just in time, only seconds before the train left.

"Phew, that was close!" Said Ron

"TOO close!" Harry replied emphatically

"So, you guys, how've you been?" I inquired of Harry and Ron, "Life been treating you all right lately?"

"Gosh, Hermione, my life won't be treating me all right until I'm out of the Dursleys' house. Of course it hasn't been treating me all right,"

"Oh, that's a shame, Harry," I replied, truly sympathetic, although maybe it sounded like I didn't mean it, because I saw the annoyed look Harry shot me. "What about you, Ron?" I asked, for some reason eager to listen to him. Why did I feel so weird around him all of a sudden?

As Ron was about to answer, the sweet cart came rolling along.

"SWEETS!" Ron exclaimed eagerly, while pulling money out of his pockets and handing it to the person pushing the cart, then taking several chocolate frogs.

Harry and I bought some sweets, too, but not quite as enthustiastically as Ron. Then I decided to pick up the conversation where it left off.

"So, Ron," I asked again, "How was your summer?"

"It was bloody BRILLIANT!" Ron replied excitedly, "I got to go see the Chudley Cannons!" He exclaimed, holding up a brightly colored Chudley Cannons T-Shirt.

"Wow, that's great!" I told Ron. "I wish I could've been there with you!" At that moment, I realized what I had said, and saw Ron flush a brilliant scarlet and turn away. An awkward silence followed, but thankfully we were arriving at Hogwarts just then.

As Harry, Ron, and I got off the train and walked into the school building, Malfoy pushed by, knocking me into a big puddle nearby.

"You got what you deserved!" Malfoy said in his drawling voice, "A bath to wash the mudblood out of you!" Crabbe and Goyle guffawed loudly as I looked up at them in disgust.

"Gosh, Malfoy is such an idiot!" I looked up to see Ron, standing over me. "Do you need help getting up?"

"Thanks, Ron," I replied, taking his hand, which made him blush again. "Good God, Ron, you've known me for 6 years and you still blush like that around me!"

"Yeah, well, some things never change..." Ron said, with a sideways smile that made ME do the blushing this time.

We continued walking into the school then. As we reached the Great Hall, I got strange stares, which made sense since my bum was sopping wet! I plopped myself down in a seat beside Ginny, Ron's younger sister. Ron sat down beside me, and Harry beside him. I looked up at the enchanted ceiling; even though this was my 7th term at Hogwarts it was still a wonder to me. We then watched the 1st years, who now seemed so small, get sorted.

After the sorting, wonderful plates of food appeared before our eyes. Ron began shoveling food onto his plate. Harry and I just stared at him, then laughed. Ron really hadn't changed. We all dug in and had fun chatting with our old friends who we hadn't seen for so long. Then we walked off to our dormitories.

As I was walking, someone grabbed my arm. I spun around to see who it was. It was Ron.

"Hey Ron, what do you need?"

"I need to talk to you, Hermione. Come with me."

I didn't know what was going on, so I just followed Ron loyally to where he was going. Finally, we got to a big statue that I had never seen before. He drug me behind it.

"I don't know what's going on, Hermione, but I think I'm falling in love with you."

I just stared at him blankly, then finally said what I was thinking.

"What the hell?"

"You know what I said, Hermione. This year for some reason I'm starting to feel an attraction to you. I don't know how or why, but I just feel it."

"You...do?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yes! I do! And I think that maybe I've felt it all along. I want to be with you, Hermione."

This all just felt so weird to me, to hear all this coming from Ron. RON, of all people, the person who I never got along with at all and never though I would! But for some reason, I had the feeling that I felt the same about him. I just didn't want to say it.

Suddenly, Ron pulled me in to him. Our lips met. At first I drew back a bit, in surprise. He ended the kiss and looked at me, asking me with his eyes if I wanted to go on.

"Ron, it's ok," I said finally, "Go on. I dare you to."

Ron smiled at me again, that same sideways smile that I loved so much. Then I grabbed him by his shirt and drug him in to me. This time I was the one to start the kiss. I slid my tongue into his mouth and was glad to feel it being caressed by his. Then a sudden thought occured to me, and I drew back.

"Ron, do you think this is a little too soon?" I asked him.

"Hell no! We've known each other for years, Hermione. But I need to know, do you feel the way about me that I feel about you?"

"Yes, of course I do! But let's just go up to the dormitory. We can do this again another night, I promise you!"

"Sounds like a deal..." Ron replied, and smiled at me. I slid my hand into his and we walked up to the dorms together.

As we got up to the dorms, we found them dark and empty. We hadn't realized how long we'd been down behind the statue, but it must have been for a long time. Then I suddenly realized that I didn't WANT to wait for another time. Maybe it wasn't too soon to show affection towards each other.

In a sudden rush of adrenaline, I pushed Ron onto the couch and locked lips with him.

"You said another night," Ron said as soon as he managed to pull away, "Last time I checked, this is still the same night."

"It doesn't matter any more, Ron," I replied, "I just want to be with you,"

We then got caught up in a flurry of passionate, hungry kisses. I didn't ever want it to end. I felt Ron's tongue go into my mouth this time, and I moaned with pleasure. He then stuck his hand up the back of my shirt and rubbed my back lovingly. This definitely wasn't the Ron I knew. It was DEFINITELY a much better Ron!

After going on like that for a while, I drew back, gasping for air.

"Did you like it?" Ron whispered right in my ear. It tickled, and I shuddered.

"Yes, of course I liked it!" I whispered back, and pulled him down for another round.

After maybe about an hour of making out on the couch, I drew back and looked at the clock.

"Oh my gosh, Ron! It's 3 AM!" Uh-oh, maybe it was more than an hour...

"Bloody hell, you're right!"

"We're going to be exhausted tomorrow!" I said, my usual self again.

Ron just smiled, and then said "Yeah, let's go up to bed. I didn't want this to end, but I guess it had to sometime."

"Yeah, I agree with you," I said with a sigh. "Good night, Ron."

"Good night, Hermione."

Well, this was for sure a good night!

-

_Hey, the author here. How did you like chapter 1? Was it good? This is the first chapter of my first fanfiction, so I'm very proud of myself! Please leave reviews for me, I'd really like to hear from you!_


	2. Chapter 2

After my little rendezvous with Ron last night, Ron and I have been spending a lot of time together. I think Harry is getting a little suspicious, but it doesn't matter to us. But I guess we've got to admit to him that we're seeing eachother some time.

This morning started off pretty normal. I woke up to the sun shining in my window, and piles of homework that I'd forgotten to do!

"OH NO!" I screamed, waking up all the other girls in the dormitory.

"Could'ja keep it down, Hermione? We're trying to sleep here," a drowsy Lavender mumbled.

"Sorry," I whispered. But I couldn't waste time any more, I HAD to get to work on my homework!

So I grabbed all my papers and books and rushed downstairs to the common room to seek out an empty table. As soon as I got down, I saw that Ron was waiting for me.

"Hello, darling," he said to me, "Nice to see you up this morning."

"Darling? What's with you?" I asked him, totally confused!

"Let's not speak any more," he said, drawing me into a kiss...

I sat bolt upright in bed.

"That was only a dream?" I thought to myself, "Weird...it felt so real..."

I looked to the foot of my bed and saw that there were no piles of homework. I sighed with relief, realizing that this dream must have just been out of stress. After all, it was only the 2nd day at school, there were no classes yesterday!

I walked down to the common room and saw that part of my dream was true. Ron was indeed waiting for me there.

"Hello, darling, nice to see you this morning."

I was shocked, that was EXACTLY what he had said in the dream!

"Darling? What's with you?"

"I was just joking. Jeez..." Good. Out of the Deja Vu state.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Ron," I said, laughing. I took his hand and we started to walk to breakfast, when we were stopped in our tracks by a familiar voice.

"Hey, you guys!" Harry said, and stopped in his tracks. "Are you two...holding hands?"

I quickly jerked my hand away from Ron's.

"Nope, it was just an illusion! Nothing to worry about!" I said, realizing that I sounded totally unconvincing.

"Well, whatever," Harry said, and shrugged it off. "But if something was going on between you two, you'd tell me, right?"

"Right," Ron and I said simultaneously, obviously not telling the truth.

So we continued our walk down to breakfast. Ginny caught up with us partway there.

"Hi guys!" she said cheerily, "What's up?"

"Hey, Ginny!" I said, "We're just going down to breakfast right now, what about you?"

"Yeah, I'm going there too!" she said. "Hey, Harry, we have Quidditch practice today, right?"

Ginny had replaced one of her brothers as a beater on the Quidditch team after they had left Hogwarts. She was great at it, too.

"Yep." Harry responded, "Right after breakfast."

"Oh, good! I always like to play!"

Right then, we all arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast. We had a good tuck-in, and then Harry and Ginny went out on the field for practice.

"Don't you have to go, too, Ron?" I asked him, wondering.

"I won't today. I just want to spend time with you while we have the chance. I'll make up some excuse later."

"That's fine with me," I responded. I'm not usually one for lies, but if it meant I got to spend time with my new-found love I'd accept it.

Ron and I got up to the common room. We just sat around and talked for a while. Then, suddenly, he grabbed me and drew me in for a kiss. It was so wonderful, I didn't want to break away from it ever. We made out for a while, since there was no one else around.

Unbeknowst to us, Harry and Ginny were coming through the portrait hole, talking animatedly about Quidditch practice. They stopped in their tracks, staring open-mouthed at us. We slowly broke away from our kissing and stared right back at them.

"So there IS something going on between you two!" Harry was the first to speak, in a shocked tone.

We couldn't really hide it any more, since they had just caught us in the act of making out like crazy on the couch, so we both just nodded solemnly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! YOU TOLD ME YOU'D TELL ME IF THERE WAS ANYTHING GOING ON BETWEEN YOU!" Harry yelled furiously. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"We didn't mean to do it to hurt you!" I said, trying to be as calm as possible, "It just...happened. Why do you have to think about only yourself all the time! Just because you're famous doesn't mean you're all-powerful or something!" Now I had more intense fury in my voice. How dare he try to butt in to my relationship with Ron?

"Well, whatever! I don't even want to waste my time arguing with you! You just go off on your own little rendezvous, maybe I just won't be friends with you guys any more!" Harry sounded so childish that I almost laughed, but stifled it just in time.

Fuming, Harry stalked off to the boys' dormitory. Ron and I just looked at each other, then at Ginny, who was still standing there. She just shook her head and ran off. Then Ron spoke.

"Maybe we should find somewhere more private to be together," he said. I was happy that he hadn't let Harry discourage him. "How about the Room of Requirement tonight at midnight? I'll just steal Harry's invisibility cloak."

"But what if he finds out about you stealing it?" I said, worried.

"Don't worry, he won't."

It was 10 to midnight now. I walked down to the Room of Requirement, and gasped when I saw what was in there.

In the middle of the room was a bed with a white bedspread and rose petals all over it. Beside the bed was an end table with a very good-smelling red candle on it. The lights were dimmed, and Ron was laying on the bed, smiling that crooked smile that I love. I laughed in delight and jumped on top of him, planting a long kiss on his lips. When I drew back, Ron looked at me, delighted.

"Hermione, this is not like you at all!" He laughed appreciatively.

"It doesn't matter if I act 'like me' when I'm with you, all that matters is that I'm with you!"

We continued kissing for a very long time after that. Then, I suddenly got the urge to go further. I stuck my hands under Ron's shirt and slid it up, feeling the firmness of his muscles. Then I slid it completely off him and kissed him more. Ron started kissing down my neck and put his hands under my shirt, massaging my back then tugging at my shirt to take it off. I stopped kissing for a second and removed my shirt with a florish. He looked at me in awe, then pulled me back down.

Before I knew it, Ron and I were rolling around under the bedcovers, completely nude. I knew I should have thought about condoms, and I would regret it later, but I didn't care then. (_Author's note: In order to maintain the PG-13 rating, this scene will not get too graphic, don't worry!)_ I was too caught up in the moment. As he slid himself into me, I knew that what I was doing was wrong, but it felt so damn good. Then we got tired and feel asleep in each other's arms. Another great night with him.

I woke up in the morning and remembered what had happened the night before. I realized that I had just lost my virginity, and I hoped to God that I wasn't pregnant. I rolled over and looked at Ron and smiled. He was still asleep. I cuddled up closer to him, still naked but not really caring.

"Hey, Ron," I whispered in his ear. He smiled slightly and opened his eyes.

"Hey, Hermione. How ya doin'?"

"Very good, actually. Even though what we did last night came as a shock to me this morning, I still feel great about it. It was wonderful, Ron, amazing, actually."

"Good. Why don't we get back up to the common room now? It's still early, we should probably get going before anyone finds us out."

"Ok, good idea."

I got out of the bed and started putting my clothes back on. Ron did the same. "He looks so amazing naked..." I thought pervertedly, then shook it out of my mind.

"Come on, let's go." Ron said to me after we were both fully dressed.

When we got back up to the common room, it was still very early. No one was there, so I decided it was time to talk to Ron.

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"A thought just occured to me...what if I'm pregnant?"

"Bloody hell, I didn't think of that!" Ron exclaimed, with a distressed look on his face.

"If I am, even magic can't cure that, I don't think, and I wouldn't know what to do. But if I am, PLEASE promise to support me," I said, giving him a serious look.

"I promise, really. I love you, I would never let you down."

I smiled at him. That was the first time he actually said he loved me. We exchanged a quick kiss.

Just then, Harry came down from the boys' dormitory and stopped in his tracks.

"Where were you guys last night?" He asked, curious.

"What? How'd you know we left?" Ron asked, wary.

"Because my invisibility cloak is gone, that's how! Who else could have taken it? I thought that maybe you two were out on a romp again!"

"Oh, yeah, that..." Ron said guiltily, blushing. "Well, we were together, but you don't want to know what we were doing. Really, you don't."

"WELL THAT JUST GAVE ME A HUGE BLOODY CLUE, RON!" Harry yelled furiously, "YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT AT HOGWARTS, YOU FILTHY GIT!"

"Well, what does it have to do with you, Harry? NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! SO JUST DON'T BUTT IN, OK?"

This was the first time I had seen Harry and Ron really fight, and I hated it.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST **STOP ALREADY?**" I yelled as loud as possible. That sure shut them up.

"Well, I'm going to breakfast," said Harry, as he walked off in a huff.

"Ron, I guess we should go, too. You never like missing breakfast, do you?"

"Nope! Let's go!"

As we arrived at breakfast, we were greeted by a drawling voice that was ALWAYS bad news. Malfoy.

"So, Weasly and the mudblood, holding hands! That's so cute!" This was, of course, followed by a major guffaw from Crabbe and Goyle. "But from what I've heard from Potter, you've done way more than just hold hands!"

Malfoy walked away, and Ron gaped after him, open-mouthed.

"Is Harry really that big of a git that he would reveal our secret to Malfoy? Is he taking his side or something?"

Sure enough, as we walked into the entrance hall we saw Harry and Malfoy chatting away together between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. They both shot us a nasty grin, then continued talking.

"How could he, that git!" Ron exclaimed angrily. "They're sworn enemies!"

"Well, obviously not any more. They seem pretty friendly with each other now." I said solemnly.

"Why don't we just smuggle some food back up to the dormitory? I don't want to be down here, Hermione." Ron said, a tinge of anger in his voice.

"That's a great idea."

So we walked back up to the dorm and ate there on the couch and blew off some steam together. After a while, I said something I hadn't said for what seemed like all of eternity.

"Ron, why don't we go do our homework?"

"Wow, you really HAVEN'T changed, even after all that. You're still a goody two-shoes." Ron smiled at me.

"Well, you can't exactly call me innocent any more though. Because I'm not."

"Yes, I know that," Ron sighed.

"But doesn't it make you feel good to know that you stole my innocence?" I asked, with a wink.

"I guess it does."

"I can't help but kind of regret what we've done, though. I keep thinking about it, and there's a huge possibility that I could be pregnant. But I don't want to be a mother. I'm not ready for it yet."

"I'm not ready to be a father either. What would my mum think?"

"I don't know, but I doubt she'd be happy about it. I know my parents wouldn't. They're so stubborn. Maybe it has something to do with them being dentists."

That broke the tension, and we laughed. Then Ron pulled me closer on the couch, and we cuddled for a while, until Ginny came rushing through the door.

"Where were you guys at breakfast? I was worried sick! I thought you died or something!" She said, very over-dramatic. I laughed at what a drama queen she is.

"Ginny, it's ok! We just wanted to get away from Harry. We've been arguing with him a lot, so we decided just to eat breakfast in the common room."

"Yeah, Harry's been weird. Hanging out with Malfoy when they're total sworn enemies! They're, like, on opposite sides of You-Know-Who! Talk about an unlikely friendship!" Ginny said. Then Ron butted in.

"I don't think they're really friends. I think Harry came up with some deal with Malfoy or something. I don't know what he could possibly be thinking though. Must be some sort of crazy revenge tactic,"

"Yeah, must be." I chimed in.

"Well, let's not worry about that right now!" Said Ron. "Anyone up for a game of wizard chess?"

-

_So, that's it for the second chapter! I hope you liked it! PLEASE leave reviews, and reccomend this story to your friends if you like it. I'll get chapter 3 going asap, so don't worry! The story will get really good, I can guarantee that! I just hope I can work around school work and stuff to get this fanfiction written. School work sucks like crazy when it comes to writing one of these things. I'm in 7th grade, by the way. I don't write like a 7th-grader though (hehe). By the way, this chapter was 2232 words. I want to top that in chapters to come._


	3. Chapter 3

After a good game of wizard chess with Ron, it was time for Potions, the class we all dreaded. Ron and I walked down the cold, dank halls of the dungeons together. We were silent for a while, until I spoke.

"Ron, I really think I'm pregnant," I said nervously.

"What? You can't be!"

"Yes, I can be. It happens all the time to teenagers, you just don't hear about it."

"Why do you think that you are?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling."

"Oh."

We got to Potions class and situated our cauldrons in the back of the class. As we listened to Snape drone on about Wiggenweld Healing Potions (We learned about those in 1st year, I didn't understand why we had to go back over it), I zoned out, something I don't usually do while a teacher is teaching. Snape is an exception, though.

"Hermione? Are you going to answer my question?" I heard Snape's sharp voice say.

"Wha-" I said, surprised. I didn't even realize that he asked one.

"So the mudblood's not as smart as she seems, is she?" I heard Malfoy's drawling voice say from the front of the class. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed, and I heard some more laughter coming from the other side of the room. I spun around to see that it was Harry. I felt my face grow hot, and I must have been very red.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" I yelled, but then wanted to shut _myself_ up after seeing Snape glare at me.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Hermione, for being rude to another student!"

"But, Professor, he was rude, too!"

"A further 10 points deducted for backtalk, Ms. Granger!" Snape was really angry now.

I sighed and gave up. It's worthless to argue with Snape, I should know that by now! All he does is deduct house points!

The class ended, and I walked out with Ron, thoroughly bummed out.

"Snape is bloody awful," Ron said, "No mercy with that guy."

"Yeah."

We went to all our other classes afterward, and finally the day was over. Upon reaching the common room I flopped down on the couch, Ron beside me.

"That was a long, harsh day," I said, "I'm way tired."

"You're usually not this tired, Hermione. I don't know if that's a good sign."

"It might not be. I might be worrying a little too much about this pregnancy thing, and if I turn out not to be pregnant I'll be very happy. But if I am...I dunno,"

"Tell ya what," Ron said, "Let's go see Madam Pomfrey after breakfast tomorrow. She'll know what to do."

"Yeah, you're right."

After that, we retreated to our dormitories to do homework, then go to sleep. I slept fitfully, dreaming about holding a crying, screaming baby in my arms. Then I woke up and was blinded by the sun. I held my hand up in front of my face and started getting dressed. Then I walked down to the common room. Ron was there waiting for me.

"Hey, Hermione," He said, and hugged me, "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah."

So we walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast in silence. It was nice to just not talk for a while. We ate breakfast, and then Ron leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"You ready to go see Madam Pomfrey?"

"I guess so."

We began our walk to the Hospital Wing. It was a long walk, especially since I got tired easily now.

"Ron, I'm nervous," I said, my voice shaking, "And I gotta pee."

Ron laughed at the last part, and said "Don't worry, Hermione. There's really no reason to be nervous. But you can pee now, there's a bathroom right there."

So I went in the bathroom, and I did my business. Suddenly I felt a wave of nauseousness pass over me, and I threw up in the toilet. Then I felt perfectly fine. That was the strange part. I walked out of the bathroom and didn't mention any of it to Ron.

"What took you so long in there?" He asked

I tried frantically to come up with a story, then said the first thing that came to my mind: "I REALLY had to pee, Ron!"

He laughed, and I was relieved that he didn't ask any further. We walked in the doors of the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey greeted us kindly.

"Hello! Do you need something?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," I started nervously, "Well...I guess I'll just say it now. I think I might be pregnant, Madam Pomfrey."

She just looked at me for a second, then answered me more calmly than I thought she would.

"Ok, Ms. Granger. I'm just going to have to run some tests. I'm going to have to ask you to pee on this stick."

"Uh...where do I go for that?"

"There's a toilet behind that curtain."

So I went in there and did my business again, this time on the stick though.

"Ok, if it turns blue it's positive, and you are pregnant."

I watched the stick, and it shook in my hand. To my horror, it turned blue. I passed out.

After being out for I don't know how long, I woke up to find myself still in the hospital wing. Ron was sitting on the bed by my side.

"How long has it been, Ron?" I asked him, and he turned around to talk to me.

"Thank goodness you're awake. It's only been 10 minutes, don't worry."

"I think I just want to skip classes today. I don't feel good, and I need some time to recover from the shock."

"That's really not like you, Hermione! But ok, I'll stay with you."

Madam Pomfrey walked in at that moment. She had heard us talking.

"I'm glad to see you up, Hermione. But I need to ask you a question."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Who is the father of your baby?"

I looked up at Ron, and I think she got the message.

"Oh, I see. I will need to send you to Dumbledore about this, you know. Both you and Mr. Weasley."

I gulped and stayed silent for a while. Then I finally said "Ok."

So Ron and I went together to Dumbledore's office. I knew the password, thankfully.

"Licorice" I announced in a clear voice. Then the stairs came down and Ron and I walked slowly up them. As we approached the door, I hesitated for a moment.

"Hey, Hermione, why did you stop?" Ron asked curiously.

"I'm just nervous that something bad will happen. I hope we don't get expelled!"

Ron laughed. "That's just like you Hermione. Thinking of that at a time like this. Don't worry, he's too wise to expell us."

That made me feel a lot better, and I laughed, too. Then I knocked on the door.

Dumbledore came to the door and looked down at us from his great height. "Well, I didn't expect to see you today! What are you here about?"

I decided that I would just say it and get it over with. "Dumbledore...I'm pregnant."

He looked at me curiously for a while, and then he finally spoke. "You know students shouldn't be doing...er...that at school. But I'm not going to expell you. Things like this happen, it's no reason for expulsion."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Dumbledore. I really appreciate your support."

"Well, I don't support this, but I don't want to lose a good student like you."

I nodded, understanding. "Well, thank you for your time."

"You're welcome. You two should be going now."

"Ok. Bye Professor."

Ron and I went back to the common room then, not caring that we were supposed to be in classes. I was too tired from the shock of the day, I just wanted to stay with Ron.

We were sitting on the couch silently for a while, and then suddenly Ron took me in his arms.

"Hermione," He started, "I want to say that I won't mind being the father of your child. Actually, there's no one that I would rather have a baby with than you."

I smiled up at him and snuggled further into his chest. "I feel the same way."

Then I grabbed him by his collar and kissed him. He returned the kiss, and it felt so good, better than any kiss between us had before. I don't know why. We made out on the couch for a while, and then he finally pulled away.

"Hermione, I know this is really sudden, and I'm not able to do it properly, but...will you marry me?"

I looked at him, in shock. Then I smiled and pulled him in for another round of kissing. After about 5 minutes he pulled away.

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course it is, stupid! We've already got a family here, so marriage would be the best thing for us!"

"But do you really love me enough to marry me?"

"Of course! If I love you enough to have a baby for you, I love you enough to marry you."

"Ok. But I'm sorry I didn't have a ring for you... I'll get you one on the next Hogsmeade trip. How about that?"

"It doesn't really matter, Ron, you don't have to."

"But it matters to me."

"All right then. Do as you please."

Then Ron kissed me softly on the lips, another nice one. It was just in time, because students were flooding in from classes. Ron got off the couch to greet Ginny and I immediately made myself look sick. Ginny came over to me and sat by me.

"Hey, Hermione! Why'd you skip classes?"

I faked a cough, it was actually really good, and then I said in a hoarse voice, "Well, I'm sick. I can't go to classes in this state."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that! Well, get better soon!"

"Thanks, Ginny."

I wished that I could get over what was REALLY ailing me soon, but I knew that I couldn't. Being pregnant was sure rough. I knew I had to tell my parents about it, but for some reason I felt a little rebellious. I wouldn't tell them.

A month later, it was time for the Hogsmeade trip. My stomach was starting to get a little bigger, so I needed some robes to cover it up. And Ron was going to get me the ring I've dreamed of for all my life there. Actually, I wasn't sure if they'd even have rings there, but it was worth a try.

"It feels kind of weird not being here with Harry," Ron remarked sadly, looking over to where Harry was laughing with Draco.

"Yeah, it does," I responded.

"But let's not focus on him right now, Hermione. It's time to focus on YOU."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go find a ring!" I said, on a very cheerful note.

So we walked through the deep snow in the village, searching for a shop that would sell a ring. Finally, we found a place that had a big ring that was changing colors on its sign. Ron and I went in.

I gasped when I saw what was inside. There were rings of all shapes, sizes, and colors, some even singing or changing colors! I ran back and forth down the isles of diamonds and other fancy stones until I was stopped by the store manager. I apologized, deeply embarassed.

A ring caught my eye in the corner of the store. It was just a plain diamond, it didn't sing, or change color, or any of that wizarding junk. It was the kind of ring I had dreamed of before I even knew I was a witch. It was the kind of ring I had admired on my mother's finger ever since I was very young. It was a perfectly shaped diamond, and it caught the light and sparkled different colors. I stared at it in awe and happiness.

"Ron, this is the one I want! I know it!" I said, very pleased.

"What? You don't want one that sings and changes color?" Ron laughed.

"NO WAY! I grew up in a muggle family, after all!"

"Ok, I'll get the store owner and tell him we want to buy it. I think I have enough cash, I've been helping my brothers out at their joke shop and earning a great lot of money." Ron walked over to where the store owner was and tapped him on the shoulder. The store owner turned around, and Ron spoke to him. I knew what he said, but I just didn't hear it. He led the owner over to where I was and said. "This is the one we want!"

"Ok, then it's yours for 50 galleons!"

Ron looked shocked, but then just sighed and handed them over. "It's worth it to please you, Hermione."

After that, we took the ring with us and started to say goodbye to the shop owner. But I stopped Ron.

"I'm going to put this on, but I don't really want to make it totally public that I'm marrying you."

"Oh, yeah, thanks Hermione." Ron said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

I put the ring on my finger and admired it again. It was so shiny and beautiful, and it was from Ron. That meant the most to me. Then I spontaneously, totally out of the blue, gave Ron a huge hug and kiss. We got a few stares, but didn't really care.

"Ok, Hermione, it's time to get some new robes for you, so you can hide, well, that..."

"Yeah, you're right, Ron."

We walked over to the robe shop, and I got fitted into the robes. "Make them quite loose, please. And don't ask questions."

The shop owner just shrugged at me, and I saw Ron trying to keep from bursting into laughter in the corner. It made me laugh out loud, and the shop owner gave me a weird stare. "Sorry," I said, totally embarassed just like I had gotten in the other store.

After buying the robes, Ron and I went over to the local joke shop. We had fun just fooling around in there, and Ron bought some extendable ears. Obviously his brothers' inventions were starting to hit other joke shops, too. They must have been making a huge profit.

Ron and I had a fun time for the rest of the day just hanging around and enjoying each other's company. Then we decided we'd head back to the castle. We walked through the snow together, blissfully, me looking down at my ring several times.

"Wow, Hermione, you really like that ring, don't you?" Ron laughed.

"Of course I do!"

As we were walking, we heard hooting and laughing from behind us. We turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Harry, laughing at US. Ron's face turned bright red and I saw his eyes go all squinty. He was mad.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Ron asked hotly.

"You two are just such a cute couple!" Malfoy retorted mockingly. "And what's that on your finger, Hermione?"

I quickly tried to hide the ring, but it was too late. Malfoy had already seen it.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" Harry asked, in shock. I saw Malfoy turn and glare at him, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"If you laugh like that one more time, mudblood, I'm going to have to destroy you." Malfoy said coldly.

"Come on Ron, let's go. Forget about them." I took Ron by the arm and led him towards the castle. He glared back at Malfoy and company for a while, but then finally turned around and walked back, without me having to drag him any more. We heard Malfoy whistling and shouting "The lovebirds are getting married!" so that the whole school could hear. I saw Ron wince, but then told him not to worry about it.

We arrived at the castle and walked up to the dorm. Then we took our coats and boots off. Shortly after, Harry arrived in the common room.

"You guys, we need to talk," He said.

"Wow, Harry, you just realized that?" Ron said angrily. "What's with you, hanging around with those gits?"

"I...I just wasn't comfortable with hanging around with you guys when you're, you know, in love."

"Yeah, I understand that, but why them?"

"I dunno. I guess I just wanted revenge on you two for some reason. But Draco's a git. I don't want to be around him any more. But it kind of weirds me out that you two are getting married."

"Well...there's kind of a reason for that, Harry." I said slowly.

"What is that reason?" Harry asked, completely clueless.

I took a deep breath, then said, "Harry...I'm pregnant. With Ron's baby."

Harry just stared at me for a while, unable to say anything. All that came out were a few hoarse croaks. Then, seeming to get his voice back, he shouted, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Harry, we did it to ME, not to you. It actually has nothing to do with you. And if you're going to just be full of yourself and not support us, we're going to leave you behind. How will you fight Voldemort without us?"

Harry sighed. "I guess you've got a point. Fine, I support you. But don't think I'm not upset about it."

"There's no reason to be, Harry. And I don't really get what your problem is, but you've got a problem. Maybe it has something to do with the Dursleys."

Harry laughed suddenly. "I'm sure it does. They're bloody awful."

That broke the tension in the room, and Ron said. "Hey, look at the time! Dinner is about to start! Why don't we go down and get a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good to me," I said, my stomach rumbling.

Harry, Ron and I all walked down to the great hall together. It was great to be back with Harry, just like good old times. But the look that Harry recieved from Malfoy was not good. Not at all.

"Harry, what are you doing with the weasel and the mudblood? I thought you were hanging with us!"

"Well, I'm not any more, you git. These are my true friends."

"Oh yeah? Well, if you're going to be that way, I might as well do something to you. CRUCIO!"

Harry fell, writhing on the floor. I gasped, and everyone was looking at us. To think he would use an unvorgivable curse right in the middle of the great hall! Dumbledore rushed over, with a stern look on his face. "Mr. Malfoy," He said, "Come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

All the color drained from Malfoy's face at the few simple words that Dumbledore had uttered. Thinking he should probably not cause any more trouble, he followed faithfully after Dumbledore. Ron and I kneeled down next to Harry, forgetting completely about Malfoy.

"Harry! Are you ok?" I asked, a painful tone to my voice. Harry just groaned in response. Then he fainted.

"Do you think we should take him to the hospital wing, Hermione?" Ron asked me. Such a stupid question.

"OF COURSE WE SHOULD!"

So the two of us together dragged Harry to the Hospital Wing. Once we got there, our arms ached like crazy.

"Blimey, he's heavier than I expected!" Ron exclaimed.

Madam Pomfrey walked in and helped us heave Harry onto the bed. "I heard about what happened in the Great Hall," She said, concerned. "Harry endured excruciating pain, but he will be all right. As for Malfoy, he's on the verge of expulsion."

"WELL HE BLOODY WELL SHOULD BE!" Ron yelled, causing Madam Pomfrey to grimace and step back a bit.

"Calm down, Ron. He'll be find. You heard the woman." I said, which did calm him down.

"Well, I suggest you students get off to your dormitories." Madam Pomfrey said, clearly annoyed with Ron for shouting like that.

"Yeah, let's go, Ron." I agreed with Madam Pomfrey. It would probably be best for us to just go.

When we got to the dormitories, Ron and I flopped down on the couch and started talking about what would happen to Malfoy.

"He's going to get expelled, I just know it! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Hermione, I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that before! Now THAT'S wonderful!"

I just laughed, and we walked off to potions. We figured that maybe there we would find out what happened to Draco. I was sure that there would be some buzz about what was going to happen.

As we got to the potions room, it smelled foul. Maybe because there was a rotting rat sitting on the table at the front of the class. But nobody seemed to mind it. They were too busy talking about what had happened at the great hall. Neville came up to Ron and me and started talking to us.

"D'ya think Malfoy is going to get expelled?" He said, a happy gleam in his eyes.

"Well, in Ron's words, 'HE BLOODY WELL SHOULD BE!'" I said, also happy.

"Quiet down, everyone. Class is starting." Came the drawling, mysterious voice of the greasy-haired teacher, Snape, who we all know and despised. We all took our seats, and Snape started his lecture. But he wasn't talking about the dead rat.

"I know that all of you are...excited over what happened at the Great Hall today," He started, "I know that what Mr. Malfoy did to Mr. Potter was wrong, but I will not permit you to speak of it in my classroom. Is that understood?" There was a murmer of assent. "Good. Now, let's begin today's lesson. I have this rat here because..."

I didn't pay attention to what he was saying about the rat. I was too busy exchanging surprised looks with Ron about how he had actually kind of supported Harry. That was a historical moment, for sure.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, class was over. Ron and I walked back up to our common room, which took a very long time. I had to stop and rest every once in a while. Being pregnant really got me out of breath. Finally, we got up there, and I flopped on the couch, breathing heavily.

"This pregnancy of yours if really taking a toll on you, isn't it?" Ron asked, concerned.

"Yes, of course. And I'm already starting to get a bulge. I still haven't told my parents yet though. I was thinking about just not telling them, but..."

"HERMIONE, YOU HAVE TO TELL THEM! THEY'RE YOUR PARENTS!" Ron exclaimed angrily. "Anyway, I've already sent an owl to my mum."

"I guess you're right. You're actually totally right. I need to get started on that letter now. And I need to tell them that we're getting married, too." I looked down at the ring again, smiling, then at my stomach. I guess it wasn't so bad being pregnant, Ron and I were going to get married and start a family.

I went up to my dorm to get some parchment, then sat back down with Ron and started writing.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm sorry if this comes as a shock, but I figured that I had to tell you some time. I know you probably won't be happy with this, and that you expected better of me than this, but I hope that you will still support me and love me, since I am your daughter._

_I'm pregnant. Yes, it's a shock, I know, but it's true. I promise you that I love the father with all my heart and soul. And there's another shock coming for you, along with that._

_I'm getting married to the father of my baby. It's hard to accept, I know, since I'm so young, but it has to happen. And I think you should be proud of me for making a mature choice, at least in this. And I've gone through this whole letter without telling you who the father is. I'm sure you would like to know._

_The father is Ron Weasley. Yes, that Ron, the one I always said was so obnoxious sometimes, and that I always argue with. We've fallen in love now, deeply, and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together and raise the family that we've already started, whether you like it or not. So please support us, it would be the best thing for you, and for me._

_With much love,_

_Hermione_

I handed the letter to Ron and let him read it. I knew that it sounded awkward, and he let me know it, but how can you admit to your parents that you're pregnant and have it not sound awkward?

Ron and I walked down to the owl shed, and I picked out an owl to send my letter with. My parents had an owl of their own, so I knew that they would have no trouble responding. I realeased the owl, then suddenly burst into tears.

Immediately Ron grabbed me from behind and held me in a tight embrace. He knew what was wrong, he didn't even have to ask. Then he kissed me passionately on the lips and hushed me.

"It's ok, Hermione. They will support us. And at least they know that we love each other and we'll stay together, right?"

I just nodded, I didn't have to say anything. Then we walked back to the dorms, holding hands. Ron always made me feel better. There was just something about him.

We went through a few other classes after that, and finally it was lunch time. We all sat down and started eating and talking, when suddenly Dumbledore called for silence.

"Students of Hogwarts. As you may have noticed. Mr. Draco Malfoy is not here. After performing the Cruciatis Curse on Mr. Harry Potter, he was expelled immediately. He is in his dormitory packing his bags right now. He should be coming up soon to say his farewells."

There was a huge buzz in the Great Hall then, and Malfoy walked in. Everyone was immediately silent, and he spoke.

"You know, I don't really care that I'm expelled! I know that some of you might, but I'm just going to go on to be the best Dark Wizard EVER! But there are a few people that I would like to say goodbye to personally. Crabbe, Goyle, Sarah, please come up here."

"Who's Sarah?" I whispered in Ron's ear.

"Sarah Waugh? She's Draco's girlfriend. Didn't you know that?"

I looked up just in time to see Sarah and Draco share a long kiss. I could tell there was some tongue in it. I grimaced.

"Well, now it's pretty clear to me." Ron and I laughed heartily.

"DRACO! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Sarah cried from the front of the great hall. So Draco swept her up on his broomstick, and, just like that, they were gone.

"Probably off to get jiggy at his mansion," Ron whispered in my ear. I laughed.

Suddenly, we heard applause coming from down the table. Two girls that I recognized as Suad Jama and Kelsey Gunderson were cheering and clapping, saying "NO MORE DRACO!" I smiled at that and decided to go talk to them.

"Hey, you guys. I guess you're happy about Draco leaving."

"Yeah!" Suad said.

"But we're not happy about Sarah leaving," Kelsey finished for her.

"Oh. Well, that's too bad. I know she was your friend. You guys have to make sure to keep in touch."

"Yeah, we will." They both said.

"We should get going, Ron," I said, "We'll see you guys later!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

The rest of the day went by like normal. Well, maybe it was a little more boring that usual.

Ron and I went off to the common room and sat down on the couch, sighing. The day always ended like that. We were so happy to just be done with it.

"So, Ron, I guess we should start planning our wedding now. It's never too early to start."

"Yeah, you're right, Hermione. What kind of wedding do you want?"

"We'll, I'd like something traditional, you know the long white gown, veil, everything. But I think it would also be nice to throw a little of the magical world into it, too. After all, the magical world is what we've known for so long. You longer than I."

"Yeah. I think I would like that, too. But we should wait for some other time, so we can discuss this privately," Ron said as the other Gryffindor students flooded in and started sitting around the common room. "How about we meet in the Room of Requirement again tonight?" He winked at me.

"Sure."

Midnight. Time to go to the Room of Requirement to meet Ron. I was tingling all over again with new-found feelings for him. I had an idea what he was thinking of doing, and it wasn't really talking about marriage.

Again, when I entered, the bed was there that had been there the night I became pregnant. Ron was laying on it, and he beckoned me closer. I jumped onto the bed beside him and kissed him, long and tenderly, putting my tongue in his mouth. We rolled around on the bed for a while longer, kissing. Then it turned into a little more than just kissing. Weird, this was just like the night I got pregnant. But it wouldn't happen again. After all, I was already pregnant. What harm could it do?

After a while, Ron and I were rolling around under the covers, naked. Again. He slid himself into me, and I gasped in pleasure. I had forgotten how great this was.

And, for the second time, Ron and I fell asleep together, in each other's arms. I wished secretly that we could do this more often.

When we woke up, we laid there for what seemed like forever. Then Ron said, "So much for planning our wedding."

I laughed. "Yeah. But we can still plan it now, can't we?"

"I guess. So you were saying that you wanted it traditional, but with some magic in it."

"Yeah. I was thinking birds fluttering around the cathedral and a singing cake, or something like that."

"Maybe the birds, but a singing cake? That would be just crazy."

I laughed loudly at that, and Ron shushed me. "Nobody's supposed to know we're in here. Remember?"

"Right," I responded, kind of worried now. Unfortunately, my worries were about to be confirmed. The door opened, and Professor McGonagall walked in. She stared open-mouthed at us. Neither of us was covered by the sheet, and we were still naked. We quickly dove under the sheets.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF WIZARDRY ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled, her face turning bright red.

"Well...I think you can kind of figure that out for yourself, Professor," Ron said, his face turning red, too, but brighter than hers.

"You are NOT supposed to be doing that at school, you two! 100 points from Gryffindor...for each of you. And a trip to see Dumbledore, immediately after you get dressed!"

Ron and I both stared at her, open-mouthed. 200 points lost, and everyone would know why soon enough!

"I'll leave now," Professor McGonagall continued, "And you two had better be dressed and out here right away! No wasting my time, or else I'll deduct more points from Gryffindor!"

Ron and I then hustled to get dressed. We knew Professor McGonagall well enough to know that she ALWAYS kept her promises. Once we were fully dressed, we stepped out into the corridor. Professor McGonagall didn't even speak to us, she just walked. Ron and I looked at each other. He shrugged at me, and we decided to follow her. We knew pretty well where she was going. But we were glad that we were going to see Dumbledore. He was always easier on his students.

Once we got to Dumbledore's office, McGonagall said the password (lemon drop) and we walked up the stairs that came down. McGonagall strolled right into his office, and then began talking to him.

"Professor Dumbledore," she started, "Mr. Weasly and Ms. Granger decided to get, well, naughty in the Room of Requirement last night, and I think that you should speak to them. And I would suggest considering expulsion."

Ron and I both gulped and turned to face Dumbledore.

"If I may, I would like to speak to them privately, Professor." Dumbledore said, in his quiet, majestic voice.

McGonagall just walked out of the room. She was clearly angry about be ushered out like a student, but she knew better than to doubt Dumbledore.

When she had gone, Dumbledore sat down at the chair in front of his desk. He folded his hands together and looked at us sternly over his half-moon spectacles.

"If I'm not mistaken," he began, "This is the second time you have come to see me about this type of case."

"Yes, sir, it is." I responded politely.

"Usually, this kind of case results in expulsion. But since it is your 7th year, and you are both almost adults and you're so near to finishing wizarding school, I'll make an exception."

"Thank you SO much, Professor!" I exclaimed happily. Somehow I had known that Dumbledore would come through for us. After all, he was so wise.

"You're welcome, Ms. Granger. Now, off you go. You don't want to be late for class."

After classes were over (No excitement whatsoever, I might add), Ron and I went back to the dormitories and flopped down on the couch, like usual. I always enjoyed my evenings with Ron. They were never that exciting, but being with him was all I needed. We curled up on the couch together, and Ron held me in his arms. There were other people in the common room, but they all knew we were a couple by now, so it didn't matter to them. Harry came over and sat next to us. He had been let out of the hospital wing that day.

"Hey, you guys. How were your classes?" He asked.

"Pretty good, but boring as usual." Ron replied. "Yours?"

Harry wasn't in any of our classes any more, which was a bummer. It was always fun when all 3 of us were in a class together.

"They were all right. But I almost got my arm bitten off in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me." I said, laughing a little. Hagrid was like our best friend now, but he never was very careful with the creatures. Suddenly, thinking about Hagrid, a thought struck me. "We should go to see Hagrid right now, you guys! I'm sure he wants some company! And I kind of think I should tell him about this..." I rubbed my stomach.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry said. "Let's go now."

When we got to Hagrid's, there was a nice warm fire in the hearth.

"Hello 'Arry, Ron, 'Ermione. Nice ter see yeh."

"It's nice to see you too, Hagrid," I said, "Listen, there's something I need to tell you. Can you close the door and sit down? This may come as a shock."

Hagrid looked confused, but he sat down. "What is it, 'Ermione?"

I took a deep breath, then finally said, "Hagrid, I'm pregnant."

"Wha'? Preg'nt? Why didn't ya tell me sooner?"

"Well, I just thought of it today."

"Well, who's the papa?" Hagrid asked.

"Well...I was getting to that, Hagrid. It's Ron."

Hagrid's eyes widened, and he was speechless. So I decided I'd just continue speaking.

"Ron and I are getting married after school is over, Hagrid. We just thought you should know. And we want you to come to the wedding."

I looked over at Ron, and he nodded, accepting it.

"Well, I'd love ter come to th' weddin'," Hagrid said happily, "But I'm still stunned that you two're havin' a kiddo."

"Well, it's true." I smiled. "And I'm happy about it."

That was the first time Ron had heard me say that, and he smiled at me. That was also the first time that I had thought of that. And really I was happy to be having a baby. I couldn't be happier.

"Well, we're gonna get going, Hagrid," Harry said.

I agreed with Harry, and we got up and left.

"Well, it was nice ter see all of yeh," Hagrid said as we were leaving. "An' Ron an' 'Ermione...congrats."

"Thanks, Hagrid. It was nice seeing you, too." I said back. And we walked back up to the castle together, happy to have talked to Hagrid. It had been a good day.

-

_Well? How did you like it? If you don't know me, you wouldn't have realized that this chapter had my friends in it, by their request. The 3 friends of mine that were in this chapter were Sarah, Kelsey, and Suad. Thanks for being so supportive of my story you guys, and also everyone else that's reading it, thanks a bunch. Stay tuned for Chapter 5!_


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next morning, and I was totally tired and not feeling good at all. I felt like I had to puke, so I rushed to the bathroom, where I retched a few times. Then I felt better. Thank God. It was just morning sickness.

I walked down to the common room, where Ron was waiting for me. "Hey, Hermione. What's up? You don't look like you feel so good..."

"Oh, yeah," I responded, "I threw up. Stupid morning sickness."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione." He caressed me lovingly, and I smiled.

"It's all right. I knew it would be coming." I responded. "It's part of the whole being pregnant thing."

"Yeah, I know it is," Ron said, with a laugh.

Just then, Harry came down from the boys' dormitories in his dressing robe and horrible bedhead.

"Wow, looks like someone is eager to start the day!" Ron said, chuckling. I laughed too.

"Hey, you guys," Harry mumbled, "I think I'm sick..."

He collapsed to the floor, and Ron and I both rushed over to him. He was unconcious.

"Bloody hell, he IS sick!" Ron said, "Hermione, can you try to help me lift him and take him to the hospital wing?"

"Ron, I don't know if I can do that..." I said, looking down at my bulging stomach.

"I'll help!" A voice called from the corner of the room. Colin Creevy.

Ron sighed, and said, "All right, Colin. You can help."

Colin ran over and picked up one end of Harry, and Ron picked up the other.

"I guess I should come too. I'm worried about him," I said.

"All right, Hermione. You can come." Ron said, smiling gratefully at me.

We got to the hospital wing after what seemed like a long time, since we had walked there so slowly. How could you not, with a dead weight in your arms? When Madam Pomfrey saw Harry, she said, "Put him on that bed over there. I'll take care of him. You students were very kind for helping him out, so I will award you 20 house points."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey!" I said enthusiastically. Ron and Colin looked happy, too. "We'd best get going now, I think. Come on Ron, Colin."

Ron and Colin followed faithfully after me, and we got back to Gryffindor Tower.

"I wonder what's wrong with Harry," Ron said, concerned.

"I don't know, but it had better not be anything serious," I responded.

"Nah, I don't think it's serious. Probably just a bad case of the flu or something."

"Yeah, you're right, it probably is."

"Bloody hell, look at the time!" Ron shouted suddenly, standing up.

"Oh my gosh! We're late for Potions! Snape is probably going to take away that 20 points we just earned! Let's hurry!"

Ron and I raced through the halls and down to the dungeons, people staring at us curiously as we flew by. Ron flung open the door to the Potions classroom, and we both stood there, panting. Snape gave us an angry look, but before he could say anything Ron spoke.

"Sorry we're late, Professor. You see, Harry's sick, he passed out, and we had to take him to the hospital wi-"

"Quiet, Mr. Weasley. I don't care why you two are late. All I care about is the house points that you're losing for being that way. 20 points from Gryffindor."

"See, what did I tell you?" I whispered in Ron's ear.

"Ms. Granger, don't make me deduct further points." Snape said menacingly.

"Sorry, Professor. I won't do it again," I said meekly.

After what seemed like the longest hour of my life, Potions was over, and it was time for my Ancient Runes class. Ron and I parted and went to our seperate classes, giving each other a quick peck on the lips before leaving. We didn't care who saw, because without Malfoy around any more it didn't matter.

I went through the Ancient Runes class and all the others like usual, nodding off a few times and being woken up sharply by whoever the teacher happened to be at that point. Finally, the day was over and it was time for dinner. I was really hungry, probably because I had another person inside me to feed besides myself.

Ron and I met up outside the Great Hall and joined hands, walking in. When we got in there, we saw Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking deeply upset by something.

"Hey, Ginny," I said, concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Ginny sniffled, "I'm afraid for Harry. I'm afraid that he's really, really sick and never going to get better."

This sounded very childish to me, but my reply was sympathetic. "I know how you feel, Ginny," I said, "But why are you so concerned about him all of a sudden?"

Ginny hesitated to answer my question for what seemed like quite a while. Then, finally, she responded. "Harry and I have been seeing each other, Hermione. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

I just sat there, shocked for a moment. Then I said, "Well, Ginny, that's awesome for you two! But just make sure that you don't get yourself into some serious trouble, ok?" As I said that, I looked down at my stomach, and she got the hint.

"Ok, I won't." Ginny said, smiling.

"Well, Ron and I have to go, Ginny. We have a lot of homework tonight." I said, with a sigh.

"Ok. I'll see you later then!" Ginny said, back to her old cheery self.

When Ron and I got back up to Gryffindor Common Room, we both sat down at a table and started doing our homework. I had way more homework than Ron, because I had to write two feet on the importance of the ancient runes. Ron and I both worked for about two hours, and then Ron stood up.

"Well, I'm done with my homework, Hermione. I think I'll call it a night," He said, yawning.

"Ok," I responded, "At this rate I'll be up until midnight. See you in the morning!"

"Yep." Ron leaned over and gave me a kiss good night, and I smiled at him. Then he went up to the boys' dormitories. With a sigh, I went back to my work.

I was finally done with my homework around 11:00. I walked up to the girls' dormitories, dragging my feet, half asleep. When I got up there I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed for a deep, dreamless sleep.

Finally, morning came. I heard the birds chirping, and the sun was shining brightly through the window. I squinted my eyes against the glare, got dressed, and went down to the common room, where Ron was standing waiting for me.

"Hey, Ron," I said, yawning.

"Hi, Hermione. You tired?"

"Yep. Very much so. I was up until 11."

"Oh, that's bloody awful! Why don't we go down to breakfast now? That might cheer you up."

"That's an excellent idea."

When Ron and I got down to breakfast, Ginny was there looking worried again. I went over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Ginny, don't worry about Harry so much!" I said, "He'll be fine!"

"I know he will be, but I'm still worried. I can't even eat," she said, with a lot of worry in her voice.

"Well, at least eat a few pancakes or something!" I said, "You HAVE to eat!"

"I'm NOT hungry!" she said. Then she stood up and stalked off in anger.

"Ron, I think something is seriously wrong with your sister," I said, worried and confused.

"Yeah, me too. She's really getting riled up over Harry being so sick."

"Well, I am too," I said, "since he's our best friend. So I can understand why Ginny is so worried. After all, they're dating."

"Yeah," Ron responded, "but I'm worried about her. If she doesn't eat she could get really sick, too."

"I agree. She should stop not eating! It's really dumb!"

"Well, why don't we finish eating and go back up to the tower. I'm so glad it's Easter, we don't have classes today."

"IT'S EASTER?" I asked, very surprised. "WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THAT?"

"Jeez, Hermione! Can't you tell by the decorations? There's little white bunnies hopping around, for God's sake!"

I looked down at my plate, and jumped up in surprised. One of those bunnies had hopped on my plate and was nibbling on my pancakes. I pushed it off and grabbed a chocolate egg from the middle of the table.

"Come on, let's go, Ron," I said, standing up.

"Yeah," Ron said, laughing at my reaction to the bunny.

As we got up to Gryffindor Tower, I said, "I was so upset that it's Easter because I didn't get any presents for anyone! We've always given eachother presents, but this year I completely forgot! I'm so sorry, Ron!"

"It's ok, Hermione. Actually, I kinda forgot, too." Ron said, with a laugh.

"Well, whatever, Ron. Let's just have a nice Easter together. This will be the last one we have where we don't have to be the Easter bunny."

"Yeah, you're right," Ron said, sounding kind of amazed at the thought.

"In fact, why don't we go outside? It's so nice out, we should really take advantage of it!"

So Ron and I went outside and spent the rest of the day with our feet in the lake, sharing a few kisses and laughing at jokes that we told eachother. It got to be night, and then Ron got an idea.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, smiling, "why don't we go skinny dipping?"

I laughed out loud at that, but responded with a "Yes." So Ron and I both stripped down and got in the lake. I shivered a bit, but it felt good. After all, it had been so long since the last time I swam.

Ron came over to me and swept me up in his arms. Then he kissed me long and tenderly. It felt nice.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming over the school grounds. I looked up, and saw, to my horror, that it was Filch. I went to pull Ron under the water so he wouldn't see us, but just then he shone his flashlight on us. We just floated there, completely helpless. I was still in Ron's arms, with the top of me completely exposed.

"Well, well, well," Filch said menacingly, "Weasley and Granger, skinny dipping past their bedtime. Naughty, naughty,"

"Please, Filch!" I said pleadingly, "Don't report us to the headmaster."

"Oh, I won't," he said, "I had a much worse plan in mind."

To my absolute horror, he bent over and picked our clothes up off the ground and tucked them inside his coat.

"There," he said, laughing, "how do you like that?" Then he just walked away.

Ron and I stayed in the water, staring at each other. Then Ron spoke.

"Ok..." he said, "how do we get out of this?"

"Well, I have an idea," I said, "let's get out of the lake and run."

So Ron and I got out of the lake and went into the school. But we were about to run into another misfortune. Peeves.

"Well, well, well," he said, imitating Filch's voice exactly, "Ron and Hermione are running into the school at night, naked." Then he let out a huge screech, and a bunch of Slytherins popped out from where they had been hiding. They all started roaring with laughter, since Ron and I were standing stark naked in the middle of the entrance hall. Then I got an idea. I joined hands with Ron, put my wand over my head, and apparated up to Gryffindor Tower. It was best to get there as quickly as possible, before any of the professors woke up.

When we got to the common room, we hurried up to our dorms, dried off, and got our pajamas on. Then we crawled into bed and slept restlessly, dreaming of being royally embarassed over and over.

When I woke up, the light of early morning was out. I rolled out of bed, dressed, and went down to the common room, to the laughs of fellow Gryffindors. Obviously, they had heard the story from last night. Breakfast was going to be hell, with those Slytherins down there. I walked down to breakfast with Ron, both of us expecting the worst. We decided to just grab some food and hurry back up to the tower, thankfully unseen by the Slytherins.

We ate our food in the tower, and then decided to go down and visit Harry. When we got to the Hospital Wing, we saw him, still laying in a bed, looking pale as a sheet that's been bleached one too many times.

"Hey, Harry," I said, leaning over the bed, "how are you? Ginny's been worried."

"Oh, has she?" he groaned. "I didn't mean to worry her."

"Well, are you feeling any better?" Ron cut in.

"No, not really," he responded.

"Well, Ron and I got into the funniest situation last night," I proceeded to tell him about what had happened. He laughed weakly.

"Gosh, that must have been extremely embarassing. I wouldn't want to be caught in that situation."

"Well, we were," said Ron.

"Sorry Harry, but we have to go!" I said suddenly, "We're already late for class!"

Ron and I ran to Potions, where we had class with the Slytherins. Of course, we were constantly being taunted. I was just glad Draco wasn't there. Life is hectic enough as it is.

_Well, there you have it! The long-awaited Chapter 5! It was an Easter special, so I hope you liked it. It was shorter than usual. Sorry, writer's block. But have a really great Easter!_


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few days after Easter, and everyone had almost cooled off about our little "incident" two nights ago. Except for Crabbe and Goyle, everyone seemed to kind of move off the subject. It was nice. We could easily avoid Crabbe and Goyle, but we couldn't avoid all of Slytherin.

Having had breakfast, Ron and I went to the hospital wing to visit Harry. He still looked very pale and sick, maybe even worse than before.

"Hi, you guys," Harry said, in a really weak voice. "It's nice to see you."

"It's very nice to see you too, Harry," I said, with a sad smile.

"I have some really bad news. Will you listen?" Harry said, sounded unhappy.

"What is it?" Ron said, deeply concerned.

"I... I have cancer."

"YOU WHAT?" Ron shouted, and then was shushed sharply by Madam Pomfrey.

"It's no lie," Harry said, "Madam Pomfrey told me the news this morning. I was as shocked as you were."

I thought that maybe he was kidding at first, but when I realized that he wasn't I broke down in tears. Ron put his arm around me and shushed me lightly.

"We don't want to lose you, Harry," I said through my sobs.

"And I don't want to be lost," Harry responded, "but I survived an attack from Voldemort. I can survive cancer."

"I guess you're right," I said, taking control of myself a little.

Just then, Ginny burst in the room and ran over to Harry, giving him a big hug.

"Harry! How are you feeling?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Not so good, Ginny. I need to tell you something."

Harry then proceeded to tell Ginny about his cancer, and Ginny sobbed, too. This time, Harry was the one to comfort her. He told her the same thing that he had told us in reassurance, and then she, too, seemed to feel better. Harry had a magical way of doing that.

"Well, we need to go get to class, Harry," I said. "See you later."

"Yeah, see ya." he responded.

Ron and I walked down the hall in total silence for a while. Then, suddenly, I broke down sobbing again.

"He's our best friend, Ron! I'm so worried for him!" I said, sniffling loudly. "He may have been able to beat Voldemort, but cancer is a whole different issue!"

"It's ok, Hermione," Ron said, kissing my cheek and gently wiping away my tears, "he'll be all right, I'm sure of it. He's tough."

"Yeah. Hey, Ron, you know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"I'm already four months pregnant. Which means that I'll have my baby about a month after school is out."

"Yeah, I know. It seems weird to me, too."

"Ron," I said suddenly, "we need to move in together before I have my baby. When we get out of school, let's buy a nice apartment together. Then I'll have my baby, and you'll be there, and then we can get married!"

"Sounds good to me," Ron said, with a smile, kissing me once again. Even though I was totally messed up over what was going on with Harry, I could be happy with Ron. I've changed so much in my impression of him over the past few years. It's amazing.

I must've gone off into a daydreaming state for a while, because somehow I ended up in Ancient Runes class and didn't even know how I got there. I was thinking about my future with Ron, and about the next Hogsmeade trip. Ron and I had decided that we would just stay at school during the trip. All the teachers and students would be going and staying the night this time, so Ron and I could do as we pleased.

After all our classes for the day were done, Ron and I did homework then said our good nights. I crawled into bed and laid there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the day ahead, the day of the Hogsmeade trip.

I woke up to a nice spring day. Everyone was already gone for Hogsmeade; they had all left really early. So I went down the the common room, not even bothering to get dressed. When I got down there, Ron was there waiting for me. He was in his pajamas, too.

"Hey, Ron," I said cheerfully. "What do you want to do today?"

"Oh, I've got it all planned out," Ron said, with a wink. "You see, Fred and George told me about this magical hot spring place they discovered. You need a portkey to get there, of course, and a password for the portkey. And I happen to have that portkey." Ron held out a small glass ball.

"Sounds really good to me," I said, smirking mysteriously at him. So we joined hands and Ron touched the portkey.

"Lemon drop," he said. I laughed at this funny password, but I didn't have much time to laugh because that second I was being whisked away by the portkey. I felt the odd pulling force that I'd felt few times before, and suddenly we landed on solid ground.

We were at the hot spring. It was very beautiful, surrounded by greenery of all sorts and colorful birds. I turned to face Ron and got his bare butt instead. Obviously he had already stripped down to get into the spring. I followed his lead, and we both sunk down into the wonderful warmth of the hot spring. I went over to Ron and set myself down between his legs. He put his arms around me. I could feel his masculinity against my back. It felt odd, but good.

I turned to face Ron and kissed him. We made out for quite some time. Then we decided to get out of the spring and lay on the grass. It felt strangely pleasing to lay completely nude and vulnerable on the grass. I shifted so that I was on top of Ron, and he once again stuck himself inside me. I love these moments, where we give all of ourselves and have nothing to hide. It's a beautiful thing.

After the moment had lasted for quite a long time, Ron and I fell, exhausted, into the grass. Ron suddenly sat up and stared wonderingly at my body. "Hermione, you're so beautiful," he said.

"Stop it, Ron," I said playfully. "You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. I swear it. You're beautiful. I love you so much."

Even though he had said this before, I was still blown away. "I... I love you too, Ron."

"We should get back to the castle though. They're almost back from Hogsmeade." He said.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah."

So we quickly put all our clothes back on and took the portkey back to Hogwarts. I had never wanted it to end, it had been the best time of my life. We got back to the school just in time. The people who had gone to Hogsmeade were flooding into the school. I searched for Harry in the crowd. Finally, I spotted his jet black hair. I raced towards him, dragging Ron along behind me.

But when we got up to where he was, it wasn't Harry. Then it suddenly came back to me: Harry was still in the hospital wing. I guess it hadn't hit Ron either. He gave a nervous laugh. Then we turned to look at eachother and at the same time started racing up the stairs to the hospital wing.

"Hey, Harry!" I said, panting.

"Hi, Hermione. Hi, Ron," Harry said weakly. "How are you guys?"

I interrupted Ron as he began to speak."We're fine, Harry. But the real question is, how are YOU?"

"I'm fine," he responded, although he look even more pale than before. Suddenly, he brightened. "Hey, how was the Hogsmeade trip? Did you bring anything back for me?"

"No," Ron responded, with a guilty look. "We didn't go."

"Why not?"

"Well," I responded, "We just wanted some time, you know... alone. And anyway, if we had gone to Hogsmeade we would've been picked on by Malfoy. His torture has gotten even worse since he discovered Ron and I are together."

I realized that while I said this, Harry wasn't listening. He had spontaneously drifted off into sleep, which happened often to cancer patients from what I'd read.

"We'd better go, Ron," I whispered, pointing at the sleeping Harry.

"Yeah, we'd better."

When we got up to the common room, everyone was sleeping already, exhausted by the activity of the day. We took this to our advantage and had a makeout session on the couch in front of the blazing fire. It was amazing, as it always is. Then, exhausted, we fell asleep on the couch. I realized this when we woke up the next morning to the flash of a camera.

"Hahaha!" Colin Creevy. "I caught you two sleeping together on the couch! I have to go show Harry!" He started racing off to the hospital wing, but I stopped him.

"RICTUSEMPRA!" I yelled. Instantly, he fell to the floor and starting laughing uncontrollably. "I'll leave him like that for a while," I said, and walked out the door to Potions.

I would go into more detail about the day, but I view it as pointless. It was a very normal day. Nothing at all was exciting. So I'll just skip to the end of the day. At the end of the day, Ron and I went through the portrait hole and into the common room. I found Colin Creevy passed out on the floor. He must've laughed so much he ran out of breath.

"Ron, let's take Colin to the hospital wing. I'm sure he'll be glad to see Harry."

"All right," Ron responded, "Let's."

So we lugged the little deadweight's body out the portrait hole and down to the hospital wing. When we got there, Madam Pomfroy simply pointed to the nearest bed. We put him down there and left.

I felt a little guilty about making Colin pass out, so I decided to visit him later that day. He wasn't in the bed, so I walked over to Harry's bed. Sure enough, he was by Harry's bed snapping pictures of him.

"COLIN!" I yelled, "STOP BOTHERING HARRY! HE NEEDS HIS REST!" Colin scuttled out of the room, obviously afraid of having a spell cast on him again. I stormed out of the hospital wing after him, Ron following me.

When we got to the common room, we found Colin hiding behind a chair, shaking. Time to begin my lecture.

"Colin, you're a sixth year student! I would think you'd be old enough to realize that it's rude to take pictures of people when they're sick and SLEEPING, for that matter! Just go away, GET OUT OF OUR LIVES!"

Ron grabbed me to calm me down, because I was obviously delirious. "Hermione, calm down. You're overreacting!"

"NO, I'm not, Ron! How would you feel if you were deathly ill and someone came to your bedside just to snap photos of you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, with a sigh. "Colin, can you just stay out of this for now?" Colin was standing there, listening intently. Right when Ron said that, he ran up to the boys' dormitory.

Ron kissed me goodnight, and then he followed Colin. Tomorrow would be an early day, so it would be best to get some sleep.

-----------------

_I bet you're thinking "YES, FINALLY, THE SIXTH CHAPTER!" I'm thinking that, too. I've been really lazy with getting the chapters out, and I'm REALLY SORRY! I just had writer's block and a slight lack of determination for a while. Anyway, here it is, so I hope you were happy with it! I tried to portray Hermione a little more like herself towards the end, so I hope I did ok. Please leave comments, I LOVE them. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned!_


End file.
